wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sintharia
}} Bastion of Twilight, Grim Batol |status = Deceased (lore); Killable (WoW) |relatives = Deathwing (husband) Nefarian (son) Onyxia (daughter) Nyxondra (daughter) Sabellian (son) Dargonax (son) Wrathion (grandson) Merithra (niece) Anachronos (nephew) Caelestrasz (nephew) Vaelastrasz (nephew) Keristrasza (niece) Arygos (nephew) Balacgos (nephew) Andorgos (niece) Kirygosa (niece) Tyrygosa (niece) Galakrond (progenitor and father-in-law) Sindragosa (sister) Tyranastrasz (brother) Eranikus (brother) Alexstrasza (sister-in-law) Ysera (sister-in-law) Malygos (brother-in-law) Nozdormu (brother-in-law) |instance = Bastion of Twilight}} Sintharia, also known as Sinestra or Lady Sinestra, was the former prime consort of Deathwing and mother of Nefarian and Onyxia. She was, until recently, believed dead. Her experiments led to the creation of a flight of twilight dragons which she planned to use to rule Azeroth. Her plans never came to fruition, and her supposed death finally came at the hands of her own creation, the twilight dragon Dargonax. Biography Sintharia was once the prime consort of Neltharion, who later came to be known as . She gave birth to some of Deathwing's most despicable children including and his sister, . After Neltharion's madness overtook him and the rest of the black dragonflight, the newly disfigured Deathwing attempted to mate with his consorts, causing Sintharia a great deal of pain and leaving behind scars and burn marks. Sintharia was the only mate known to have survived. Approximately five hundred years prior to the opening of the Dark Portal, Sintharia attempted to bring down the Kirin Tor with a curse that left the wizards unable to use their magic. Her scheme was foiled in part by Korialstrasz, consort to Alexstrasza, and when Sintharia was defeated, most believed her to be dead. She survived, however, and forsook her mate and children, taking on the guise of Lady Sinestra, a name she came to use as a dragon as well. After the disappearance of Deathwing and the deaths of Nefarian and Onyxia, Sinestra reemerged hoping to continue her family's plan of creating a superior dragonflight to rule over Azeroth. Gathering up what shards of the Demon Soul she could find and Balacgos's Bane, Sinestra used these relics, along with the eggs of various flights she had collected over the centuries and the captured nether dragon Zzeraku, to create the twilight dragonflight. One of the first of these new twilight dragons was Dargonax, whom she considered to be her child. Her old nemesis Korialstrasz, along with others such as Zzeraku, the blue dragon Kalecgos, the wizard Rhonin, Vereesa Windrunner, and the draenei priestess Iridi, put a stop to her operation. When Dargonax's already unstable powers finally destabilized, he burned away, taking his "mother" with him. Korialstrasz believed that Sintharia's last, angered glance may have been at him. In World of Warcraft Sintharia's visit to Outland can be seen in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Lady Sinestra is a level 73 npc located at the Dragonmaw Base Camp in the contested territory of Shadowmoon Valley. She uses her blood elven guise for her meeting with Overlord Mor'ghor, presenting herself as an emissary of the black dragonflight. Meeting with Overlord Mor'ghor :Lady Sinestra, in dragon form, lands and then transforms into her elf form. Two Dragonmaw Enforcers step forward to block her. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : In Cataclysm After being resurrected by her mate, Sinestra has returned in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. She will be featured in the Bastion of Twilight, accessible only after completing the final encounter of the instance on Heroic difficulty.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aps0rBTwJB4 Because of her presence in the Bastion of Twilight, it is assumed that she leads in the shadow 's clan, the Twilight's Hammer clan, on behalf of the Black Dragonflight. The presence of eggs shows she watched a brood. During the fight against her, we can see various Twilight Whelp and Twilight drake, this proves she continues the "farming" of Twilight brood for her mate. It seems that she was defeated by heroes helping by Calen until his death. She appears in the raid Bastion of Twilight with several claw marks across her body with burning yellow blood behind them, this is a result of Deathwing attempting to mate with her in his mutilated and burning state, wounds that will never heal or close on their own. Media Videos ;10-man Heroic ;25-man Heroic Trivia * Her armor is the tier 6 armor for hunters and she shares the female dragon model with Onyxia. * In Cataclysm she appears only from the waist and up, much like Kil'jaeden. Refrences External links ;Guides de:Sintharia es:Sintharia fr:Sintharia pl:Sintharia Category:Black dragons Category:Black Dragonflight